coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
1996
Events *8th January - Ken Barlow and Denise Osbourne get engaged. *10th January - Don Brennan buys No.5 for £12,000. *17th January - Tricia Armstrong is sent to Styal Prison for a week for not paying her TV licence. *29th January - Stephen Reid, the son who Audrey Roberts put up for adoption, visits Weatherfield and meets his mother and half-sister Gail Platt for the first time. *23rd February - Stephen Reid returns to Canada after his first visit to see his mother Audrey Roberts and half-sister, Gail Platt. *26th February - Joyce Smedley becomes the Rovers' new cleaner. *28th February - Jim McDonald attacks Liz after she admits having had an affair with his army colleague Johnny Johnson. *6th March - Liz McDonald tells Jim that she's divorcing him. *15th March - Fiona Middleton takes over the salon and names it "Hair by Fiona Middleton". *18th March - Jim McDonald is arrested by the police after he furiously tries to smash his way into No.11, Liz having changed the locks. *25th March - Jim McDonald is arrested by the police for hounding estranged wife Liz. *27th March - Jim McDonald is sent to Strangeways Jail for three weeks for breaking his bail conditions and hounding Liz. *1st April - Reg Holdsworth resigns from his job and runs off with his wages clerk, Yvonne Bannister, after she inherited a large sum of money. *3rd April - Maureen Holdsworth discovers that husband Reg has run off with another woman, Yvonne Bannister. *8th April - The men of the Street make an impulsive purchase of a racehorse - "Betty's Hot Shot". *24th April - Vicky McDonald realises that Steve McDonald has set her up to take the rap for bribing Malcolm Fox not to give evidence against his smuggling activities. *26th April - Vicky McDonald leaves Steve for getting her involved in his crooked business scams. *1st May - Last appearance of Phyllis Pearce. *4th May - Charlie Hunter dies from a heart attack. *8th May - Des Barnes has a new girlfriend - Claire Palmer (First appearance of the character). *15th May - Reg and Maureen Holdsworth agree to divorce terms through their solicitors. *20th May - Des Barnes meets his girlfriend's sulky teenage daughter Becky Palmer (First appearance of the character). *24th May - Steve McDonald is sentenced to two years in Strangeways. *7th June - Vicky McDonald leaves Coronation Street. *10th June - Alec Gilroy buys No.12 for £29,500. Terry Duckworth visits Jack and Vera and brings their grandson Tommy. *21st June - Tricia Armstrong and Terry Duckworth sleep together. *26th June - Terry Duckworth signs full custody of his son Tommy over to his grandparents Jeff and Doreen Horton. Jeff pays Terry £10,000. *1st July - Jim McDonald's mother Maisie McDonald dies of a heart attack in Belfast. *17th July - Samantha Failsworth is taken on as a barmaid at the Rovers (First appearance of the character). *19th July - MVB Motors goes bust under the ownership of Don Brennan and Kevin Webster is made redundant. *26th July - A talent night at the Rovers goes wrong when a majority of the contestants sing the same Frank Sinatra songs. *2nd August - The police are called when Nick Tilsley goes missing. *7th August - Derek Wilton is furious when Mavis thinks it's his fifty-ninth birthday when in fact it's his sixtieth and he assumed she was planning a surprise party for him. *9th August - Tommy Mook dies from a heart attack. *21st August - Nick Tilsley turns up at home after being missing for several weeks. *26th August - Claire and Becky Palmer move into No.6 with Des Barnes. *6th September - The Platt family fly off to Canada for a holiday (Final appearance of Warren Jackson in the role of Nick Tilsley). *20th September - The Weatherfield Historical Society includes No.4 on its sight-seeing tour with Mavis Wilton's permission although she is puzzled as to why her house is of historical interest. She is horrified when the tour guide speaks of it as the site of Ernest Bishop's murder in 1978 and his widow Emily overhears the commentary. *25th September - The Platts return from seeing Stephen Reid in Canada but Nick Tilsley has remained there to study. *27th September - Tricia Armstrong visits husband Carl in Strangeways to tell him that she's finished with him. He attacks her when she tells him that she's pregnant. *7th October - At a party to celebrate his seventieth birthday, Alf Roberts is horrified to discover that his present from Audrey is a stay at a health farm. *18th October - Ashley Peacock becomes a lodger at No.5. *6th November - Tracy Barlow visits Ken Barlow and Deirdre Rachid to break the news that she's getting married. *8th November - Fiona Middleton meets an admirer, policeman Alan McKenna, when she has a singing engagement at Shirelle's nightclub. *13th November - Tracy Barlow marries Robert Preston at Weatherfield Register Office. *15th November - Raquel Watts leaves husband Curly and moves to Kuala Lumpur. *22nd November - Denise Osbourne and Brian Dunkley show up at No.1 to take Denise's son Daniel away with thim. Denise walked out on Daniel's father Ken Barlow earlier in the year and showed no interest in the child. Ken's nanny Kelly Thomson is unable to contact Ken to warn him. *24th November - Ken Barlow arrives at No.1 too late to stop Denise Osbourne and Brian Dunkley leaving with Ken and Denise's son Daniel. Fred Elliott asks Rita Sullivan to marry him. *25th November - Ken Barlow reluctantly asks live-in child carer Kelly Thomson to move out of No.1 as his solicitor tells him that her presence will look bad in his case against Denise Osbourne to gain custody of their son Daniel. *9th December - Mike Baldwin sacks machinist Tricia Armstrong to get out of paying her while she is on maternity leave. Sally Webster resigns on principle, but Mike refuses to budge. *20th December - Kelly Thomson leaves Weatherfield for Scotland (Final appearance of the character). *23rd December - Don Brennan attempts suicide in Martin Platt's car. *25th December - Martin Platt rescues Don Brennan from killing himself. Curly Watts sleeps with Maureen Holdsworth. *29th December - Curly Watts sleeps with Maxine Heavey on his last night in Weatherfield. *30th December - Curly Watts changes his mind about emigrating to France on the day that he was supposed to go. See also *Coronation Street in 1996 *Category:1996 episodes External links *1996 at Wikipedia Category:1996